


Living The Good Life

by Vigorous_Spring



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, England - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, M/M, Modern Era, Thorin Oakenshield Is a Disaster, Thorin Oakenshield Is a Dork, Until thran sorts him out, all characters are still elves/dwarves/men, get over it, some elves wear makeup, they are students, thorin is a sports student, thorin plays football, thran and thorin are roommates, thranduil is a drama student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigorous_Spring/pseuds/Vigorous_Spring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly Thorin recalled why he set his alarm clock and glanced at his hand. Sure enough there written was 'New room mate tomoz. Set alarm for seven.' He sighed in exasperation. Why did he have to forget everything.</p><p> </p><p>Thorin oakenshield is a student at uni/college and a bit of mess untill a certain elf comes into the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alarm clocks and unexpected roommates.

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are still elves/dwarves/men.  
> Enjoy!

The alarm clock rung.  
Thorin Oakensheild groaned and fumbled around for the source of the cruel sound, in his desperation he managed to knock it and a few others things onto the wooden floor boards.  
He growled in annoyance when the clock continued to sing as if daring him to get up and shut it off.

"NO!" He thought " i won't give it what it wants!"

He squashed his head between a pillow and tried to go back to sleep, but the clock persisted and eventually he got out of bed and began smashing it with an atlas.

Presently he heard a soft knock at the door. 'Cold callers' he muttered and ignored it, continuing his destruction of the still screaming alarm clock.

They knocked again, louder. 

Letting out a huff of annoyance he went to go and answer it.

Thorin fumbled with the lock for a bit and reluctantly opened the door. Before him he saw a quite short, slim elf with very long blonde hair. The elf was carrying a large pink suitcase marked T.G.

"Is this room 14?" Said the stranger.

"Err, um oh yes." Thorin stuttered slightly dumbstruck by the figure in his doorway.

"Oh good then you were expecting me." With that the pretty young elf entered the appartment.

"Which room is mine?" He asked casually.

Thorin made a confused face.

"You did know I was coming, right?" Said the new elf "I'm your new room mate. I thought you were told"

Suddenly Thorin recalled why he set his alarm clock and glanced at his hand. Sure enough there written was 'New room mate tomoz. Set alarm for seven.' He sighed in exasperation. Why did he have to forget everything.

"I'm Thranduil Greenleaf." Said the new comer hesitantly.

Thorin looked up. "Oh, yes.. um, I'm Thorin Oakensheild.i, i mean there...uh, i. .That one is your room." He silently cursed himself while vaguely gesturing towards the spare room.

Thranduil smiled his thanks and went to unpack. 

A few minutes later he stuck his head out of the door. "What on earth is that weird mutated sound?"

suddenly Thorin remembered the clock was still going.

"I'll get it." 

Thranduil followed Thorin into his room and raised an elegant eyebrow at the bashed up, still ringing, clock. Thorin started to pound it with the atlas again but before he could completely kill it Thranduil reached down and switched the off button with a delicate finger.

Thorin looked up at Thranduil like he was a God. "How did you do that?" He breathed.

Thranduil, looking bemused, directed Thorin to the on, off switch.

Thorin really did feel stupid today.

..........

The next day Thorin didn't set the alarm clock and woke up a bit later. He had 3 classes today and he decided he would try to do a bit of homework in the evening. 

He could smell eggs and here someone singing in the kitchen.

he got dressed and went into the small cooking area where he saw Thranduil with a frying pan singing in some foreign language he couldn't understand. He was good singer despite Thorin not understanding a word that was spoken. 

"I made you breakfast!" Smiled the elf. 

Thorin smiled back.

"Thank you" he said politly as he was served his eggs. He got up to make himself a coffee and of course knocked his fork off the table in the process. Thranduil reacted fast and caught the fork before it could touch the floor, placing it gently back on the table.

Thorin laughed in disbelief.

"Nice one!" He praised.

The elf beamed back and quickly stopped Thorin from spilling his coffee by tipping his cup up.

Thorin sat back down at the table without any more accidents.

After he had eaten he messily comed his hair out with his fingers.

"No. Don't do it like that! Wait a sec, i can fix it for you." Laughed Thranduil running into his new room and returning with a hair brush.

Thranduil gently began brushing out the dwarfs wild locks, the elfs delicate hands making the experience completely painless. At last Thranduil was finnished and Thorin thanked him before heading out the door.


	2. Guy Gossip

Thorin was standing by the water fountain after a long training session on the sporting grounds. He briefly glanced around to see if his best friend Dwalin had bothered to come and meet him like they agreed. After a few more minutes the well built dwarf approached him.

"Oh finally! You decide to grace me with your presence."

"Sorry, mate, coach kept me back for a few minutes." Answered Dwalin

"How come?"

"Something about my shooting technique."

Thorin nodded absent mindedly.

"Hows your new rommate?" Asked Dwalin brightly.

"how do you-"

"Told me yesterday, i thought you'd forget." Said Dwalin rolling his eyes "who is it then?"

"Some elf called Tranthil or thranbal-"

"Thranduil Greenleaf?" Interrupted the bigger dwarf.

"That's it! Do you know him?"

"Kind of, i know that his Dad is really rich cos he owns a big company over in America and I'm friends with his brother: Gildîn. I went to the Greenleaf house last year and i saw Thranduil briefly but we didn't talk or anything." Replied Dwalin.

"You went to his house? What was it like?" Asked Thorin.

"Massive! Most of it was painted white with all this gold furnishing and the garden spans over 15 achers which is mostly forest."

"Wow! What did you do to get invited?"

"I told you, I'm friends with Gildîn and he had a big party with his twin brother Sìla for their birthday last year, loads of people went. Thranduil's their younger brother. I've heard that Thranduil's really short tempeted though so watch out."

"At the moment he seems okay but i definitely didn't want our first meeting to go the way it did"

"Why? What happened?" Asked Dwalin.

"I hadn't even got up when he first knocked and i just thought he was a cold caller-"

"Seriously, Thorin. Cold callers in university?"

"-so i ignored it and continued to beat up my alarm clock. Eventually i let him in and i forgot all about getting a roomate so he had to remind me and then i realised the clock was still ringing and so i-"

"Yep, thorin i get it. I get it." Sighed Dwalin exasperatly. "You know i heard that Thranduil had to move rooms cos the guy he was in with before tryed to rape him."

"What!" Exclaimed Thorin. "Wha-how how do you know this?!" 

"Rumour has it that last month Thrans old roommate went out and got really drunk, when he came back he spiked Thranduil's drink with something to make it easier but he wouldn't take it. The drunk guy got really angry and tryed to force him against the wall. Nasty buisness."

"Who was it?" Asked Thorin anxiously.

"Don't know but apparently Oropher Greenleaf threatened to sue the school and wrote to the council and everything!"

'Woah' thought Thorin as he walked to his next class, should i talk to him?


	3. A Family Photo

Thorin turned the key in the lock of door 14 and blundered into the appartment, dumping his bag on the nearest surfice. He unzipped his jumper and collasped onto the sofa, feeling around for the Tv remote.  
Thranduil wasn't back from his Theatre class yet so Thorin had some time alone to think about what Dwalin had shared with him.

He was completely shocked by the prospect of it all and he would never have guessed Thranduil to have that kind of thing happen to him. Sure, the elf was very attractive, distractingly so, Thought Thorin, but the cheerful atmosphere surrounding the elf wasn't the sort of thing you'd expect from someone recently having been abused.

Thorin switched on the Tv and flicked through the channels until he found Monday Football.  
He watched the players like only a fellow sportsman would, studying their technique and marveling at the speed and agility.

"You like football?" 

Thorin turned to see Thranduil back from his lessons.

"Yeah" replied Thorin "well, I'm studying sport and I'm in the uni team. Sometimes we go and watch real matches and coach said he's gonna sign some of us up for one of the big England teams, we have a match in Two weeks.!"

"Thats cute." Smiled Thranduil before entering his room and shutting the door.

Thorin raised a brow. 'Cute' wasn't exactly how he would describe his football but he took it as a compliment all the same. He thought about what Dwalin had said again and decided he wouldn't mention it to Thranduil yet.

°○●°▪○°○●°▪○°●○°▪○●°○▪●○

The next morning Thranduil was up early again but only because he had a morning dance class and had to leave in a rush. This left Thorin alone again with not much to do. He enjoyed having the company of another person even if it wasn't his own race. He liked Thranduil and wanted to get to know him better, the previous night he had been close to asking the elf the come and watch his football game but he wasn't exactly sure Thranduil would enjoy it and he'd already felt he had talked too much about football.

Thorin was just about to go and make breakfast when the phone rang. He stumbled over to the receiver and put it to his ear.

"Hello, Thorin Oakensheild speaking."

"Oh, hi. Is this room 14 of Blueborn university?" Came an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, it is?" Replied Thorin slightly confused.

"Oh, good. May i speak to Thranduil? I'm his father." 

"Oh, right. Actually he's in a class at the moment but I can take a message?"

"Um, no. can you just ask him to call back?"replied Oropher.

"Sure." Said Thorin.

"Cheers."

with that Oropher hung up and Thorin went through the rest of his day as normal, he didn't have any classes on Tuesdays so he usually just milled around mending things he'd knocked over. Today he decided he would vacuum the appartment, something he only ever did on special occasions.

after he'd finnished his bedroom and the main living plan he turned off the vacuum and hesitated outside Thranduil's room. It'd be rude not the clean his room mate's bedroom but at the same time Thorin didn't want to be invading on the Elf's privacy. At last he decided he would briefly wizz the hoover round and then be done. 

When he opened the door he found that Thranduil's room was already very tidy and all his things were organised into boxes and drawers, there were lots of pretty shoes lined up and pink seemed to be a running theme. There were many photo frames As well, some sparkly, some plain, one in particular caught his eye. It was a small photoframe by the bed, Thorin moved closer to get a better look at the picture it held.

in the photograph there were 3 young elflings, 2 of them looked about the same age perhaps nine or ten, Thorin supposed these were a much younger version of Thranduil's brothers Dwalin had mentioned. Next to them was a probably 7 or 8 year old Thranduil. The 3 were standing next to a hospital bed of which lay a dark haired adult elf who looked about 28. The adult was smiling vaguely and Thorin supposed this must be a younger version of the very rich Dad he'd been told about, but why was he in hospital? 

The dwarf decided to leave Thranduil's room for now incase he saw anything else that wasn't his buisness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments. Very much appreciated!


	4. A Phone Call.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, thanks for the support :) :) :)

Thorin was slumped lazily on the squashy sofa milling over what he had seen in Thranduil's room. A little guilt nagged at his mind though, perhaps it wasn't the best plan to have gone into the Elf's room in the first place.

Thorin looked up as he heard the lock click, the door swung open and Thranduil entered the apartment flashing Thorin a dazzlingly white smile.

"Hey." He beamed "I picked up a couple of tacos on the way back from class and..." he paused for effect "A cake!" He brandished the Sainsbury's bag triumphantly.

Thorin laughed and silently wondered how such a sweet, kind and... beautiful person could ever be the victim to abuse. Wait. How did he just describe the elf? 

Thranduil gasped. "We should have a movie night!" He exclaimed snapping Thorin out of his thoughts.

"Erm, yeah. Sounds fun!" Replied the dwarf suddenly remembering the call from earlier that day.  
"Oh, Thranduil. I forgot you're Dad called earlier, he wants you to call back."

Thranduil made a very teenagery expression "ugh, thats embarrassing. Didn't he ask you to take a message? He usually does that."

The dwarf shook his head.

"That's weird." Said Thranduil taking out his phone and dialling 'Daddy'.

The call buzzed for a few seconds before he heard the familiar voice of his father.

" hey Dad, whats going on? Has Sìla set fire to the kitchen again!?" Laughed the blonde.

shortly after the smile was gone and was replaced with a look of worry mixed with mild fright.

"Oh my God, seriously? Oh Daddy, I- I can't belive it."

Thorin, who was trying and failing not to eavesdrop, tryed to busy himself with something and eventually settled on finger coming his hair. Not the most manly of fake pass times but it would at least make it look like he wasn't completely listening.

"Ok, alright, Dad are you're sure you don't want me to come home?"

Another pause as the elf listened.

"Yes, yes I'm fine...." pause "Oh, yeah he's really nice. He's a dwarf and he's called Thorin. He plays football."

Thorins head snapped up when he heard his name, perhaps a little to obviously.

"No Dad... Dad! That was one time, Thorin isn't like that. I know it won't happen again."

"I hope everything will be ok, bye, Im meleth lle."

Thranduil put his phone back in his pocket and turned to Thorin who hastily went back to raking his hand through his messy hair.

The elf's mood was completely changed from just a few minutes ago. He now looked worried and strangely sad. 

Thranduil looked over at Thorin and tried a weak smile which Thorin greatfully returned.

"Er, is everything okay?" Asked the dwarf apprehensively.

"Thranduil ran a delicate hand through his long hair and slumped down onto the sofa next to Thorin.

"My Dad's going back into heart surgery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short but its just too hot to think atm.


	5. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following directly on from the last chapter

"My Dad's going back into heart surgery." Said the elf, his face was completely emotionless, he didn't even look sad. Just... disbelieving, almost.

Thorin didn't quite know what to do, he cleared his throat 

"Uh, I'm sorry to hear that, must be a real bummer, huh. I mean that must be really hard and stuff..."

'/What he hell am i saying?'/ He thought

Thranduil smiled weakly, 

"Just a matter of scalpels and clamps, right?" Thorin tried again.

'/Bloody hell! What the- man I'm so not helping./

Thranduil glanced at him.

"Sorry, I-"

"Wait here." Said he elf before dashing off to his room. He returned moments later carrying a photo frame.

Thranduil sat back down and showed Thorin the photograph of the 3 children and the adult in the hospital room. Thorin pretended to be suprised and made a few idle comments about the frame hoping to sound as if he'd never come across the object in his life.

"You've seen it, haven't you." Stated Thranduil with an elegant eyebrow raised.

"How did you-" began Thorin before he was cut off.

"I'm a theatre student, Thorin. I can tell a good actor from a bad one."

Thorin stuttered "I I'm sorry, i just went in to vacuum and-"

"It's okay, honey bear. I don't mind." Smiled the elf. 

Thorin smiled back, blushing a little from the nickname. "What was that?"

"Oh, Honey bear. You just strike me as a honey bear sorta guy, i mean, you don't mind do you?" Asked Thranduil timidly.

"No, it's actually kinda cute." Admitted the dwarf "So.. in the photo. That was you and your family?"

"Yeah," replied Thranduil "When I was seven my Father was diagnosed with ischemic heart disease which is where the valves in your heart don't work properly therefore resulting in the heart not getting enough blood, it can cause all sorts of problems like heart attacks and bypasses. So thats us after he had open heart surgery for the first time. Last week he was told that the valves had started to close up again and the only way forward was just to ajust them again or he would just... die."

Thorin nodded slowly, "Wow, thats.. serious stuff. Um but if y'know, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here. I know I'm not exactly therapist material but i think you're really nice, Thranduil and i really want to get to know you and be, like friends?" 

Thranduil's face softened into a thankful smile "Thank you. Really I'm so grateful to have a roomate like you. my last one was... not very nice. I don't meet lot of people like you." He fizzled out blushing profoundly.

"Just out of curiosity," started Thorin "why do you keep that particular photo, I mean, doesn't it make you sad?"

Thranduil hesitated for a moment " I guess its a reminder, ya know, that my Dad is ill and makes me realise just how important family is. Cos its not gonna be there forever. Its a very personal picture and thats really important to me."

Thorin nodded, The blonde was such an interesting character, it wasn't suprsing he was a drama student when he had so much character and an explanation to practically everything.

"Hey," said Thranduil suddenly bringing Thorin back from his musings.

"You wanna start on that cake!?" smiled Thranduil enthusiastically.

"You bet!" 


	6. The Rabid Coffee Machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, i wanted to thank you all with a longer chapter since the last one was so pathetically short.

Thorin groaned at the early morning Wednesday sun leaking through the cracks in the blinds, he rolled over and unexpectedly found himself making contact with the living room floor.  
He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and blinked himself awake to find out he had slept on the sofa, which was now a squashed up heap of misshapen cushions and cheap blankets.  
Glancing over to the arm chair, the dwarf saw Thranduil sprawled across it with his hair a mass of tangles and his legs slung over the back of the chair in a rag doll fashion.

The elf muttered something about sleep deprivation before sliding backwards down the chair to join Thorin on the floor.

"Morning." Managed Thorin trying to haul himself up using the sofa,

"Meh" replied Thranduil grabbing a blanket and curling up on the wooden floor.

"Oh, I'm fine thanks. How are you?" Grinned Thorin teasingly. He remembered the night previously when the two had stayed up until 4am devouring a chocolate cake and a few other unhealthy pleasures while plowing through the first 4 seasons of Friends. The remainders of the night were now decorating the living plan.

He was answered with a groan.

"Not a morning elf? He laughed grogily.

On receiving no answer Thorin stood himself up and glanced at the clock. He cursed silently on seeing he had only 8 minutes before his first class started.  
He blundered into the bathroom tripping on his own feet as he did so and splashed cold water over his face before grabbing his toothbrush, stuffing it in his mouth and dashing into his bedroom. He grabbed his training kit started to dress at the same time as rushing into the kitchen and pouring a glass of milk while half brushing his teeth. 

'And who said men couldn't multitask!?' he thought triumphantly as he pulled his shirt over his head, took a swig of milk and smoothly made his way to the door. (Apart from after falling over a "stupid crate!").

"Kluts." Grumbled Thranduil.

"Says the one still in bed..well...Floor." He retorted picking himself up.

"Sell, see ya round, Thran. I'm trackin off to training-"

"Oh, don't try and be cool, it doesn't suit you." Giggled Thranduil in response.

"I'll have you know I'm very cool! Whether it suits me or not, which it does."

Thranduil fell about laughing, "Sure, dude, whatever swings ya way, like, thays sick man-"

"Oh, shut it, Pinky!" He replied blushing, "I'll see you later."

"Sure, man, thats wack."

Thorin rolled his eyes, opened the door and headed to his lesson. Suddenly remembering he was late he started sprinting and glanced at his watch.' Damn the damning damsels of time!' He was 7 minutes late! He picked up his pace and bolted into the training fields where the rest of his team were already assembled.

"Oakensheild, nice of you to join us, your late again. Why!?" boomed the coach disapprovingly.

"Sorry, sir, I erm overslept." He stuttered.

"Again? Why?" 

/does it matter?/ Thought Thorin bitterly. "I, ugh, had a late film night with my roommate." He admitted.

Coach frowned.

"Who is..?"

/Dude!? why do YOU care?"/

"Thranduil Greenleaf." Said thorin to the coach suspiciously.

Thorin heard someone whisper 'Man, that Elf's hot!' and a few other comments. 

"This isn't good enough, Thorin! We have a major match in less than 2 weeks!" Replied the coach.

"Sorry, Sir, it won't happen again." 

/Why do we have to talk to teachers like a robot?/ he thought /What i would give to be able to tell them exactly what i think, just for a day./

Tired and frustrated the dwarf followed the rest of the team out onto the pitch, he felt a light punch on his shoulder and turned to see Dwalin grinning at him. 

"Late? Again!? Thorin Oakensheild this is really not acceptable!" He teased mimicking coach's deep booming voice.

Thorin attempted a laugh but ended up yawning.

"Dude, seriously how late did you stay up!?"

"Till 4." Mumbled Thorin.

"Sure you and thran were having a 'fim night'?" asked Dwalin grinning naughtily.

"Dwalin!" Thorin wined "Yes I'm 100% sure!" 

The taller dwarf smirked at Thorin's annoyance before adding, 

"So how is it going with the elf anyway." 

"Pretty good-" 

"Has he started to make fun of your incredible stupidity yet?" Laughed Dwalin wickedly.

Thorin scowled. "Maybe...".

"Oh, I completely forgot! I'm having a party tonight and if you're not there I'll kill you! Why don't you ask Thranduil to come with you? Like as your plus one." Encouraged Dwalin.

"Oh, sure I'll be there but i mean, I can't do that! I've only known him for a week and a bit. What if he says no?"

"Well, yeah. I suppose you have no chance with such a beautiful elf." 

"Whats that suppose to mean!?" said Thorin

"Dude, I'm joking! But seriously you should ask him, i bet he really likes you."

"I'll. ..try." Sighed Thorin.

Coach's whistle sounded and both dwarves hurried over to the pitch.

________________________

 

After many minutes of summoning will power, Thranduil heaved himself up off the living room floor and staggered blindly into the kitchen. He headed to the kettle but then considered his current state and decided that he really needed caffine right now. He dragged himself towards the coffee machine. Thranduil looked at it curiously having never used one before, groggily he started mashing random buttons to shortly after discover he'd forgotten to put a cup under.  
The hot liquid sprayed the kitchen as Thranduil messily tried to stop it by mashing more buttons which only increased the jet of coffee and another that was squirting milk suddenly appeared.  
The mixture of liquids poured down the kitchen cuboards, soaking the floor and spraying onto the elf who was already drenched and flapping wildly. It was then that the machine started foaming (yes, foaming).

"It has rabies!" Shrieked the elf skidding towards the sink and filling a jug with water.  
From a safe distance he sloshed the water over the rabid coffee machine.  
It hissed violently and Thranduil grabbed a frying pan for protection, all was quiet for a second then suddenly the machine sparked. Thranduil screamed and dropped the pan with a splash. The rabid machine sparked again and started billowing smoke. The elf started and slipped on the milky coffee water sending him down with the frying pan.  
"THORIN!" He yelled desperatly remembering the Dwarf was at training. 

The machine, still pluming smoke, gave an angry jolt sand sarted fizzing while emitting more sparks.  
"Thorin!" He screamed again and sprinted out the door down to the training field. 

______________________

 

The Dwarves skidded after the ball as coach yelled techniques after them. Thorin rounded a group of the opposition and tackled the ball from between their tangled legs quickly passing to Dwalin who then passed to Nori and Dori, they-

"THORIN!"

The young dwarf started at the mention of his name and turned to see a bedraggled elf running towards him.

"Thranduil?"

"Thorin!" He yelled again and the whole team stopped playing to see what was going on.

"Thranduil!? what the-" he started, taking in the Elf's sodden pajamas and straggly hair. "What happened!?"

"Coffee machine... rabid!" Managed the panting elf taking Thorin by the hand "Quickly its smoking!"

Thorin was confused to say the least. "What, thran I'm-" he tried but was cut off by coach's booming monotone.

"What's going on here!?" he demanded "Who are you?!" he directed at Thranduil sharply.

"My name is Thranduil Greenleaf, sir and I'm very sorry for disturbing your lesson but-"

"So YOU'RE Thorin's rommate, eh?" He said disapprovingly 

"Yes thats right." Smiled Thranduil hopefully.

"Well I'm very sorry, Thranduil but Thorin can't play with you now." Said coach sarcastically.

"But, sir this is an emergency!" He replied desperatly.

Thorin cut in "I'm sure this won't take a minute, coach. I'll be back in a sec." With that the two ran out of the pitch with coach yelling threats after them, they cut across a deserted netball pitch and headed up the concrete stairs towards the flat. Thorin unlocked the door.

" whats going on the- Woah! What happened!?" Gasped Thorin on seeing the flooded kitchen and destroyed coffee machine still slightly smouldering. 

Thranduil put his hand to his heart in apology "We had a little..disagreement." He explained "I'm very sorry, i just panicked and yeah..." he trailed off. 

The machine sparked.

Thranduil screamed again and grabbed a spatula for protection. 

"Hey, it's ok." Reassured Thorin. "You just needed to pull out the plug from the socket." he said giving the wire a yank before flinching from a wire shock that sent him stepping back into Thranduil, they both slipped on the wet floor and came down with splash, facing each other Thorin realised he had grabbed the Elf's hand as they fell, he tried to let go but something in his mind prevented him from moving. They gazed at each other for a moment each admiring the others serene eyes.  
Thorin moved his face a little closer as did Thranduil, until their lips almost met.  
It was then that Thorin glanced at his watch and jumped.

"Oh my God i have to get back to training." He suddenly got up offering a hasty hand for Thranduil which the elf took awkwardly. 

"Oh, yes. Sorry, again. Um I'll just, ya know, clean up a bit." He replied blushing profoundly.

"Yep, i mean, yep fine, sure, whatever." He managed stumbling to the door. "But, Thranduil, I was um wondering if. I mean I'm going to this party tonight and I was wondering if you want to come with me? Like Dwalin said I can bring someone and yeah." He mentally kicked himself for his idiocy.

The elf's eyes lit up. "Really? I'd love to!" He smiled still blushing.

"Great! I'll see you this afternoon, then." He stuttered, hardly beliveing his luck as he headed out the door grinning stupidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you ma lovelys!


	7. The Party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating for a while.

"Do you really want to hurt me?" Sang Thranduil as he rumaged around inside his little cuboard trying to pick out an outfit to wear for the party.

"Do you really want to make me cry?"

Throwing numerous garments out of drawers the elf dug around at the back to find any old forgotten clothes he could look presentable in.

"Precious kisses words that burn me, lovers never ask you why." He continued.

After failing to find anything nice crumpled at the back he started going through the pile of discarded items and pulled out a pair of fashionably ripped up wash out jeans and after deciding they would suffice chucked them onto his pillow before returing to the mess of garments.

"In my heart the fire's burning, choose my colour, find my star." He sang happily.

Thranduil smiled at how cute Thorin had been as he asked him to be his plus one and found himself suddenly remembering their could you call it a moment? something had definitely happened that morning. They had almost kissed! Thranduil admitted Thorin was cute, nay adorable but... He didn't really know right now and decided to dwell on it later. he had to get ready. The elf loved parties and was also pretty excited about the thought of all Thorin's fit sports friends being there aswell. He seperated a couple of tops out of the pile and held each one up against the jeans. After a little scrutinising he settled on the light pink one with a glittery hem (Of course!)

"Precious people always tell me, thats a step, a step too far."

He wiggled into the top and squeezed himself into the uber skinny jeans.

"Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really want to make me cry?" He hummed, content, though a bit constricted with leg movement.  
Grabbing his brush he waddled over to the mirror and combed his hair into a high ponytail. He secured it with a tie before wrapping a lock of hair round it and pinning it in place at the back. He admired his handy work for a moment before shuffling across the hall to the bathroom. 

"Words are few, i have spoken. I could waste a thousand years." He splashed his face with water and applied a light moisturiser before returning to his room and picking out a pair of smokey grey diamond earrings. They had been a gift from his father and only wore them on special occasions.  
Thranduil stopped singing and sighed, he'd almost forgotten about the heart surgery. He put in the earrings and picked up the frame by his bed. His Dad looked so tense, like he was trying to hide the pain he felt from them all which, Thranduil hadn't realised back then, but knew now was probably what his father had tried to do all along. He set the frame back down and wiped away a solitary tear trying not to think about it. After all, he was going to a party to have fun. It's what Oropher would want him to do. Alongside getting drunk and being a total wine snob but lets not even get started on Thranduil's alcoholic Ancestry.

The elf heard a soft click hat told him Thorin had come back having finished his training.

"Hey." Called the Dwarf shutting the door and heading towards the sofa which he unceremoniously collasped onto.

"Oh, hi!" Answered Thranduil walking into the living room to greet his roomate.

Thorin peered over the top of the sofa and gasped just quiet enough so the elf didn't notice.

"Woah." He breathed "you look great!" 

" Oh" laughed Thranduil nervously, blushing profoundly. "Thanks."

"I should probably get ready too" he yawned, pausing for thought before adding nervously "Can you help me? It's just that I'm no good at outfits and stuff and I'm guessing thats sort of your thing, right?"

Thranduil smiled excitedly "Of course!" He beamed "You go and take a shower and I'll find you something. That is if you don't mind me going in your room to find stuff or-"

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm easy with stuff like that. Go rummage all you like." Said Thorin getting up and stumbling over to the bathroom.

Thranduil entered Thorin's room and sighed exasperatly at the mess, pushing his OCD instincts away he pulled out a few drawers and fumbled around. After a few minutes of only finding sports kit he came across a fairly nice tarten shirt and a black vest which he paired together easily. He folded them neatly and placed them on the bed, he then pulled out the bottom drawer a searched for a nice pair of jeans. To his dismay the dwarf only appeared to own one pair which were scrunched at the back. Thranduil pulled them out and looked at them, they were nothing special but they would have to do.  
As he layed them down on the bed next to the shirt and vest, a damp Thorin entered his room with only a towel wrapped round his waist.  
Thranduil stared for a moment. Thorin had a very nice body. Well, you would doing that much sport.

Thorin glanced down at the Elf's choice "Wow, thanks. I forgot about most of that!" He laughed.

Thranduil smiled back but then his face became serious.

"You and I seriously need to go clothes shopping." He stated "this" he gestured to the chest of drawers "is unacceptable!"

The dwarf made a scared expression at the word 'shopping'. 

"Errr. Ya think so?" He asked timidly.

"Oh, I know so!" Answerd Thranduil "You only have one pair of jeans! Scandal, Thorin, Scandal! You know what, me and you. London. Saturday. No Arguments."

"Okay..." sighed Thorin.

"I'm only trying to help you, Honey-bear" smiled Thranduil "Now get dressed. How long do we have?"

Thorin glanced at the clock.

"Well, it starts at seven so 'bout half an hour I guess."

"Half an hour!" Exclaimed Thranduil "Go go go!" He added as he jogged out the room shutting the door behind him.

The dwarf grinned as he got dressed. Thranduil looked so great in skinny jeans. Perhaps if he wore them to London the day wouldn't be so tedious after all. He found his mind drifting back to that morning when their faces had been almost touching. He hadn't giving the moment a great deal of thought since he had been so elated that Thranduil agreed to come to the party with him. He'd practically given in to his feelings at this point. He was kinda crushing on Thranduil. Just a winy bit.

"Hurry up, Thorin!" Called Thranduil.

"Yep, give me a minute!" He called back as he pulled the trousers up and buttoned them up, they were a little tight and he remembered they were actually his younger brother, Frerin's. Better not tell Thranduil that or it will be extra long in London. He Thought.

"Thorin!" 

He hurried out of his room with only a minor stumble on the battering Atlas and smoothishly grabbed his keys and headed out the door with Thranduil.

_____________________

The two arrived at Dwalin's flat a little late but by the sound of things no one seemed like they were going to berate them for being a little off time.  
Thorin knocked loudly and almost instantly they were pulled inside by eager arms. There was loud music playing through the speakers, many loud shouts and the clinks of bottles mixed with popping corks and laughter.  
Thorin glanced at the elf whose eyes were shining excitedly, the dwarf scanned the guests and was suprised to see alot of elves and humans aswell as dwarves scattered around. 

"Hey, Thorin!" Called Dwalin pushing his way through the crowds. "Hey, Thranduil" he added as he saw the blonde. "Glad you could come, didn't think Thorin would have the guts to ask you to be honest!" He laughed obviously having had a couple of drinks already.

Thorin gave him a death glare,

"Oh, I'm glad he did! This is great!" He laughed accepting a drink someone brandished at him and taking a swig.

"Awesome! by God Thorin needs some more crazy in his life! You make damn well sure he doesn't leave until at least 1am, Thran." Replied Dwalin shouting over the crowd.  
Thorin widened his eyes, he'd been planning to leave at 9pm!

"Sure thing!" Grinned Thranduil taking another drink from the bottle and high fiveing Dwalin before the dwarf made his way to the door to greet some more late comers.

He grinned at Thorin again who couldn't help but smile back, that Elf's smile could launch 1000 ships.

"Oh dear, who invited Barbie slut?" Came a snarky voice from behind them,

They both turned to face a taller, older elf with ashy hair and grey eyes.

"I could say the same thing to you, Gildîn!" Snapped the younger elf in retaliation.

"Let me guess, you came in as a plus 1." sneared Gildîn smiling.

"And so what if I did!" He spat back "At least I don't gatecrash!"

Thorin was standing awkwardly next the the scene trying to look engaged with something else.

Gildîn laughed nastily when he eyed Thorin "Aha! Guess this must be your new roomate toy, huh? Shagging your way through the entire school are we, Thran?"

"Shut up and leave him along!" Shouted Thranduil.

"Aww, how cute is that!? grinned Gildîn glancing at Thorin who suddenly felt even shorter than usual.  
"never thought you'd be much of a dwarf person, though." He added turning back to to Thranduil.  
"Tell me, does he have to stand on a box to wash the dishes?"

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at the older, took Thorin's arm and pulled him away into the kitchen which seemed to be where most of the humans were hanging. He could hear his big brothers laughter as he rejoined his croonies all smirking and snearing.

"Sorry." Said Thranduil "he's such an idiot, he hates all of my friends and me especially."

"Its ok." Replied Thorin smiling slightly to show there were no hard feelings. "It must be pretty annoying having him as a brother, huh?" 

"Its living hell." Laughed Thranduil "how'd you know he was my brother?"

"Oh, Dwalin's friends with Gildîn, he told me." Replied Thorin wondering if that sounded a little stalker ish.

The elf nodded "what's worse is that he's older than me, he thinks he can control me."

"Yeah, must be tough. I've only got two younger siblings."

"I wish I had a younger brother or sister," said Thranduil "I love babies!"

"Aw, well they scream alot." Thorin smirked Taking a drink and passing one to Thranduil and cracking open the top before taking a sip. "Come on, we're at a party. Let's have fun!"

 

3 HOURS AND 12 DRINKS EACH LATER...

 

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Someone yelled. 

A few people scurried over to the living room and sat down in a messy circle. A human man placed an empty bottle in the center and gave it a spin. The bottle landed on a brunette elf who giggled before the drunk human smacked his lips onto theirs causing her to blush scarlet.

The bottle was then passed to a couple more before it was Thranduil's turn, he set it in the middle and gave it a sharp twist. It spun for a long time, passing red eager face after red eager face untill finally it landed facing..

Thorin.

The drunk elf grinned mischievously before crawling across the circle and placing a sweet kiss to the dwarf's mouth making the equally drunk Thorin grin stupidly before being bowled onto the floor by the blonde who had apparently come back for more. The elf's hand ran through the dwarf's thick hair as he practically ate his face off, however Thorin wasn't protesting. His mind was having a fiesta of its own!

Gildîn and co. Gorped t the scene but before one could make a snarky remark they were greeted with the blonde Elf's middle finger under their noises.

The rest of the night passed in a haze of craziness and noise that no one would be remembering later.  
Dozens of plates were smashed and an equal amount of braincells too.  
The night finally ended when the neighbours had called the police and everyone was shunned out of the building at 4am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... that happened.


	8. The Morning After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer to update than usual, I've just been really busy lately. Anyway heres the new chapter, enjoy!

Good God.  
This brought a whole new dimension to 'the morning after'.

Thorin clutched feebly at his throbbing head, he rolled over on what he thought was bed but turned out to be the cliff face of the couch. He dropped gracelessly onto what again he thought must be floor but instead he landed on a thoroughly hung over elf. Thranduil let out a strangled squeak and started flailing, all while the dwarf was desperatly trying to sit himself up in amongst the nest of blankets and empty bottles.

"Ah! Thorin get off!" Whined Thranduil.

"I'm trying! Your hair keeps tangling in my buttons!"

"OW!"

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to- AGH! What was that for?!"

"Revenge for pulling my hair!"

"Ah, stop shouting, you're killing my head!"

"Oh, I couldn't be more sorry!"

The two struggled their way up onto the sofa with some difficulties.

"Good God.. What happened last night?" Groaned Thorin clutching his head.

Thranduil stared blankly "What DID happen?"

They both sat in silence for a moment desperatly trying to engage their dehydrated brains.

"Anything from you?" Asked Thranduil.

"Nope."

"Me neither." 

With that the elf dragged himself off the the sofa an shuffled over to the coffee machine, he was about to press the button when he jumped in remembrance and ran swiftly away from his new nemesis. After taking a few calming breaths the elf snuck over to the kettle (after giving the machine a death glare) and began to make tea.

Thorin flopped down and yawned. How many hours of sleep did he get? Clearly not enough. He pulled a blanket over himself and took a deep breath to clear his struggling head. A few minutes went by until images of flashing lights and loud music began to resurface, these images were followed by memories of a tall silver elf and an empty bottle? And Thrand-

Thorin sat bolt up right in realisation as the memories of last night returned to him. Everything was beginning to come back and the dwarf's eyes bulged out of his head at the memory of that game of spin the bottle... did Thranduil remember? No, he doesn't remember anything right now. It's only a matter of time...

"Thorin? Hellooo? Earth to Thorin!" Said Thranduil waving a hand in front of the brunettes face.

"Wha- I- I am not going on a quest to reclaim my homeland!"

/What?/

Thranduil pulled a confused face "I only asked if you wanted tea. Are you alright?"

Thorin stuttered something confusing which made Thranduil's eyebrows knit together more.

"I'm fine!" Shouted Thorin, making Thranduil jump. 

 

"Right, okay. Here's your tea. I know you prefer coffee but unfortunately that can't be so this day" replied Thranduil sending another suspicious glance at the coffee machine.

"Oh, um Th-Thanks yep. Fawsome, great, awelabutous." Stuttered Thorin trying not to look down Thranduil's top as he leaned down to give him the tea.

/What am I doing!?/

"Um, yeah. I think I'll leave you to it." Said Thranduil trying to smile.

"Yes that's probably a safe option..." replied Thorin staring blankly at the wall.

/This is not ideal. God he's gorgeous./

Thorin sipped his tea still staring at the wall, it was a Saturday which meant no lessons. Fumbling for the remote he switched the TV on and flicked to a channel showing reruns of Friends. Hearing the sound of running water he deduced that Thranduil was in the shower and relaxed a little, the aching feeling in his chest he had been building up over the last few days had never been more intense and after the events of last night he couldn't let it slip again.

A few minutes later Thranduil entered the living room and sat down next to Thorin wrapped only in a towel. 

/Seriously!? Put something on! Some of us are trying to compromise our emotions here, we do not need that kind of distraction!/

"Hey" smiled Thranduil. 

"Hey" managed Thorin, congratulatiing himself on not sounding like a retard.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Asked the blonde.

"Me? Yeeah, I'm as dandy as a... Dandelion."

/What the actual hell, Thorin./

Thranduil nodded. "Are you sure? You seem nervous, do you want to talk about it?"

/Don't be tempted. Conceal don't feel, don't let him know!. Don't make frozen references, Thorin, Focus!/

"Actually, yes, there is something I'd like Let go-"

/Don't sing. Don't sing./

"Let it go! Let it go, can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go, turn away and slam-"

"Thorin?"

"-The door! I don't care, what they're going to say, let-"

"Thorin!"

"-The storm rage on! The old never bothered me any-"

"THORIN!"

The dwarf suddenly stopped and mentally beat himself up.

/That is exactly what wasn't supposed to happen, I'm so screwed right now./

"Thorin, what did you want to say?" Said Thranduil at last.

Thorin breathed deeply "Okay, Elsa- I mean Thranduil! Okay, last night, I don't think you remember but we sort of got really drunk and kinda made out a bit, by a bit i sorta mean a lot."

Thranduil stared blankly "No, We didn't... OH MY GOD, YES WE DID!" He gasped covering his mouth with his hand.  
Thorin shrunk into the sofa and watched in pitiful silence as Thranduil started to remember more and more of the party. At last he spoke.

"Oh, well."

Thorin blinked. "Pardon?"

"Doesn't matter" shrugged Thranduil "I mean, its not like we were in control, we were both drunk out of our minds!"

Thorin nodded slowly.

"But what DOES matter is that shopping trip tomorrow, look! You've ruined your only nice pair of jeans."

Thorin groaned and sunk lower into the sofa, that was a part of yesterday he hadn't remembered and most of him wished it had stayed like that.


	9. Thank God That Finally Happened!

The London Streets were heaving with people, all of which seemed to have had the same idea as Thranduil. The shops were packed and the taxis where having a field day!

"When can we goooo." Wined Thorin dragging his feet.

"we've just got here!" Replied Thranduil "we'll go when we go."

"Not an answer." Muttered the dwarf to himself. "Why are we even here?"

Thranduil rolled his eyes, "because you are an abomination to fashion, Oakensheild."

"But I'm a broke student" He groaned.

"I'll pay."

"That wouldn't be very Gentlemen like of me though." Tried Thorin, fully aware that he was losing the argument.

"It wasn't very Gentlemen like to leave me on the floor in a sea of coffee."

"I helped you up!"

"Before running off leaving me with a potential killer!"

"It's a coffe machine."

"It'sa cold blooded murderer."

"Whatever you say" laughed the brunette.

"Ooh! Superdry! There first?" Asked Thranduil dragging Thorin into the shop before he could even answer.

The pair made their way through the shop to the dwarvish section, or rather Thranduil power walked there dragging a grumpy dwarf behind him.

The elf let go of Thorin's wrist to flick through the clothing rails in search of jeans,

"Whats your size." Asked Thranduil not averting his gaze from the rails.

"5'1"

"No, Thorin, thats your height. Whats your clothes size, hun?"

"Err, three?" Tried Thorin, /What does he mean?/

Thranduil sighed exasperatly "Your very muscular, I'd say you're probs an L."

"What does that mean?"

"It stands for large." Replied Thranduil picking a few garments and putting them into the basket,

"Large!" Exclaimed Thorin indignantly "I am not 'Large'! I'm medium at the most!"

Thranduil rolled his eyes, "Medium will not fit you, you're far too broad shouldered."

"I am not fat!" 

"I didn't say-"

"I want to try the Medium not the 'Large'." declared Thorin loftily.

"Fine!" Sighed Thranduil "but don't blame me when they don't fit. lets go try these on."

They shoved their way to the changing rooms and Thranduil pushed Thorin into an empty cubicle before passing him the bag,

"Try these on then" said Thranduil from one side of the curtain, "I'm going to go and get the L sizes for when you realise they Don't fit. don't take anything off before I've checked it either!"

Thorin made a stroppy face as he pulled his sweats off and took out the first pair of medium jeans, with far too much confidence he stepped into them and pulled them up, however they didn't get past his mid thigh. Pulling a childish face he yanked on them, trying to force them up. In his attempts the dwarf lost balance and fell into the curtain, landing in a heap with the jeans round his knees.

Thranduil turned at the crash and rolled his eyes before hurrying over and heaving the dwarf up with significant difficulty (Thranduil was pretty weak).

"They're a tiny winy winy bit tight, just a little tiny bi-"

"They didn't come up past your thighs, did they?"

"No." Admitted the dwarf mumbling.

"Right, okay we'll get the Ls then, yeah?" Said Thranduil gesturing to the jeans on his free arm.

Thorin nodded, defeated.

"Oh, Thorin, there's nothing wrong with being an L, its just cos you're so ripped!"

The brunette blushed and busied himself playing with a charm on Thranduil's bag.

"We an pretend it stands for Lanky instead if you'd prefer!" Laughed Thranduil.

"No way!" Grinned Thorin "I think 'Lad' works better for me."

The blonde scoffed "yeah, right. you're so not a lad, Hun. I think 'Lame' should be the one."

Thorin pulled another stroppy face "I am a Lad. And I am cool."

Thranduil rolled his eyes again though he was smiling this time. "Whatever, lets go pay for these, then do you wanna grab lunch?"

"And then second lunch?" Thorin asked anxiously.

"Honestly! Dwarves and their stomachs!" Laughed the elf.

After the jeans and a couple of shirts were paid for plus a few other shops ("No, Thorin we can't get lunch now, its only ten past ten, we still need to get some things!" The pair eventually went for lunch at quarter to 2 ("I'd be having me first DINNER by now!").

"Where do you want to go for lunch?" Asked Thranduil rubbing his arms to keep warm.

"somewhere deep fried and swimming in chicken." replied Thorin.

"Is that your code for KFC?"

"Quite possibly."

Once they arrived at the famous chicken place they ordered their food and as the place was full had to take it outside.

Thorin took no time in starting his food, "Hey, Thran, you didn't order any chicken?" Noticed Thorin almost stopping eating.

"Um, yeah. I'm a vegetarian." Replied the blonde.

"But doesn't that mean you eat no meat!?" Exclaimed the dwarf looking almost afraid.

"Mmhm." Replied Thranduil strolling over to a bench away from the crowded street.

"So you ordered a salad!" 

"Um yeah-"

"A salad!"

"Yea-"

"Thranduil, a salad!" Exclaimed Thorin running over to join the elf. " We went to the land of dreams where you could've ordered chips or a cheese burger or whatever else and you chose salad!?"

"Oh, shut up, Thorin, or I'll make you 'A salad' for your dinner, all three of them!" Snapped the blonded taking out a fork from his bag.

They ate in silence for a bit untill Thorin finished his food, after chucking the tub in the bin he let out a long breath, at last he spoke.

"Thanks. For um, y'know the clothes and stuff."

Thranduil looked up from the salad and smiled, "You're welcome, but seriously though, how could you live with such a limited wardrobe?"

Thorin laughed "i guess i just never really noticed."  
The blonde smiled exasperatly, God those eyes were beautiful, the exact same colour as.. a blue thing?  
Thorin's chest tightened as Thranduil nudged a little closer to him, 

"I-I like your earrings." stuttered Thorin /God that was a cliché pickup line/.

Blushing slightly Thranduil smiled shyly "Thanks, Gildîn gave them to me before he became a dick."

"And when was that?" Questioned Thorin, apprehensive.

"'Bout 3 years ago, he used to be nice but now he's an idiot and hates me. Síla's absolutely wonderful though, Have I told you about Síla?" Chatted Thranduil,

Thorin shook his head, vaguely recalling the name from his chat with Dwalin.

"He's my other brother, twins with Gildîn, but they don't really look alike. Síla's hair is black not silvery and he's shorter than Gil, anyway he's just really supportive and fun. I love him so much, I love Gil too but he just hates me for some reason."

"He has no reason to hate you, you're the nicest most amazing person I've met!" Blurted Thorin before he could stop himself.

The blonde blinked in suprise and Thorin shrunk into the bench hoping it would become a meat shredder and swallow him up.

The elf smiled in disbelief, "Do you really mean that?!" he asked.

"Yes" came the barely audible reply.

Before he could think twice Thorin found himself in a soft embrace like nothing he'd ever felt before.

"You have no idea how much that means." Whispered Thranduil quietly rubbing the dwarfs back slowly.  
This sent shivers down Thorin's spine as his mind spasmed in the 5th dimension.

"I meant every word." He said calmly and this time he didn't berate himself, it was solid fact and he knew it.

Thranduil looked up from the dwarf's shoulder, admiring the others serene eyes. He said nothing, just kept his hands on Thorin's upper back, slowly they leant in and tenderly closed the gap.  
The kiss was unlike the other couple of 'incidents', it was real and completely sober, the soft feel of Thorin's lips upon his own was like nothing else to the elf, he felt the brunettes strong arms snake around his waist and draw him closer. It just felt so natural.

At last they broke apart and the blonde almost laughed at Thorin's mad embarrassed grin.

"Thank bloody God that finally happened!" Exclaimed the dwarf.

"Our first kiss and that's the first thing you say after?! God we're hopeless!" Laughed Thranduil.

"But that means we're perfect for each other right?" Grinned Thorin.

"Of course." Beamed the blonde straightening Thorin's collar. "Woo hoo! My first Boyfriend with a six pack!"

Thorin blushed and grinned drawing Thranduil into a hug, "And your last I hope."

"I hope so too, your so gorgeous, honey bear."

"Um, a- actually, Thran, I've kinda been meaning to ask you something.. ugh" started Thorin stuttering again nervously.

"Really? Whats that then, you can talk to me about anything."

"Well, um, you probably won't be interested an thats totally fine, I wouldn't expect you to be but it would be, like, so great, um, ugh.. Would you like to m-maybe come and watch my game next week?" Breathed thorin heart beating like a drum.

To his suprise Thranduil's face lit up, "Oh, Thorin, I'd love to!" He exclaimed.

"Really!?"

"Of course!"

Thorin felt like he was about to cry, he couldn't remember being this happy since he finished secondary school. Almost instinctively he scooped the elf onto his lap and squeezed him, everything was so perfect right now, it was like he was a messy bedroom and Thranduil was the sexy cleaner, /that was weird, whatever I'm on a roll a coaster of love right now/.

Thranduil glanced at his watch briefly, "Oh, shit! We've missed the train!" He shrieked,

"Ugh, theres always a catch with something good, isn't there?!" Groaned Thorin laying down his head on the Elf's lap.


	10. Love It Up, Baby, Love It U-hup!

Thorin was grinning like a love sick teenager as Thranduil dragged him onto the train and into seats. After an hour of being dragged through a makeup shop ("We may as well make use of this time!") The dwarf was very relieved to finally arrive at the station. Thranduil was chattering about some random fashiony stuff but all the dwarf could do was stare adoringly at the elf. His hair was basically a platinum waterfall, his eyes could rival sapphires and-

"Earth to Thorin!" The dwarf suddenly snapped out of his trance and smiled at Thranduil who apparently had beem trying to get his attention.

"Sorry, Thran. Yes?" He replied.

"It's our stop. Come on." Laughed the elf taking his hand and stepping onto the platform.

Still in a dazed state of mind Thorin tripped on the step and stumbled into the blonde who giggled and hugged him close. "You know, for a sports student, you sure are clumsy!" 

"Oh, i know. You really don't need to remind me of that!" Joked Thorin before grinning mischievously, he playfully snatched the elf's bag and ran off in hysterics,

" Hey!" Laughed Thranduil running after him, "Wow, Thorin your so mature!"

After a silly play fighting session the blonde managed to grab his bag and drag a totally cloud nined dwarf back to the university.

Arriving at their apartment block they took the elevator up to their floor, unlocked the door and sighed contentedly.  
Thorin immediately collasped onto the sofa as usual and Thranduil began to unpack.

"Relax baby, I'll do that later." Said Thorin.

"Nu uh, you'd end up putting jeans in your underwear drawer." Replied Thranduil moving his boots.

"I have an underwear drawer?" 

Thranduil grimaced "Oh God, we're in worse shape than i thought." He picked up the bags and hauled them into the dwarf's room stumbling on various things including the famous 'battering atlas'.

"Thraaan!" Came a wine from the sitting room, "Come and snuggle with me!" 

Grinning defeatedly, the elf put down the bags and skipped into the living area, he jumped over the back of the sofa and landed inelegantly on top of his boyfriend with and 'oof'.  
The brunette curled his arms round the elf and buried his face in his neck, Thranduil mimicking him.  
They stayed like that for a long while, just listening to the other breath and relishing their presence.

Glancing at the clock Thorin saw it was 6 o'clock already, looking back at Thranduil he saw that the elf had drifted off at some point. Slowly he moved out from underneath him making sure not to wake him. Spotting a blanket he grabbed it and gently layed it over the elf. He hesitated slightly before planting a light kiss to the corner of Thranduil's mouth wondering what on earth he had done to deserve someone so special.

He exhaled happily looking for something to do, pulling his phone out he dialed Dwalin practically buzzing.

'Hey Thorin whats up'

'hi Dwalin!'

'Woah, ok wha-'

"Dwalin! Thranduil and me are an thing, can you believe that?! Omg Dwalin he's so beautiful and perfect and amazing!"

Thorin continued to praise Thranduil little did he know the elf had been awake since Thorin put the blanket on him and could hardly believe what he was hearing. no one had ever gushed about him so much.. like ever, no body ever cared enough.  
When Thorin ended the call Thranduil opened his eyes, " That was really sweet Thorin."

Whipping around, the dwarf felt his face turn scarlet and stuttered something that even he didn't understand.  
Thranduil beamed at him, "do you really think I'm beautiful?" He asked shyly. 

"Wha- Of COURSE! My god, Thran, your literally the most beautiful person in the world!" Blurted Thorin incredulously before being smothered by the blonde. Thorin returned the embrace daring his hands to tease at the hem of Thranduil's top. Without warning he elf smushed their lips together in a passionate kiss, dfferent from the first. It slowly became more as Thorin tongued Thranduil's lips and elf took this as an invitation to slide his hands down the back of the dwarfs trousers...

__________________

 

The next morning Thranduil was awakened by the sun shining through the curtains, he turned to see Thorin lying next to him and smiled softly. Brushing a stay hair from the brunettes lovely face he kissed his brow and slowly got up and out of bed. 

Thorin rolled over and reached out a lazy arm muttering something about being cold. The elf squeezed his hand before pulling on a pair of sweats and a shirt that may or may not be Thorin's, it was too early to care.

Walking into the kitchen Thranduil took out some eggs and began to make breakfast. Shortly after a very scruffy looking dwarf stumbled his way into the kitchen.

"Ugh, Thraaandyy, i don't wanna go in today." He wined.

"Well, you've gotta practice for your game remember, I'm so excited!"

Thorin Smiled widely "Thats true, its saturday at 11 o'clock by the way."

"Oh, let me just write that down" said the elf rummaging for a pen and paper.

Thorin went to get changed and when he returned Thranduil brought him a glass of milk and a plate of eggs, he even managed  
To steal a cheeky kiss making the blonde blush and nervously scurry back into the kitchen.

When it was almost time to go Thorin skipped into the kitchen and pecked Thranduil on the temple,

"I'll see ya later." He beamed, turning to go but being stopped by a slender arm round his waist pulling him in untill their lips met. Thranduil pulled away first. "Have a great day." He whispered.

"You too, you finish classes late right?" 

"Unfortunately."

"Okay, bye! Oh, you were really hot last night by the way."

With that he scampered out the door leaving a flushed and grinning elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, how nice :3


	11. The Football Match.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Thranduil takes about as long as me to get ready! XD

Saturday 6.00am

Beep beep beep beep beep- whack! Beep beep beep- "ugh, shut up!" Beep beep beep- "Okay okay! You win, Satan, I'm getting up! Just shut up!"

Thorin slithered pathetically out of bed and onto the floor with the alarm still blaring at him. Desperatly he began feeling around for the atlas,

"Thorin, don't hit it! Press the off button, thats the one that says 'off'." came Thranduil's voice from the other room.

Following Thranduil's instructions he was just about able to shut off the alarm before it became frantic.  
"God, why does coach always make us get there 4 hours early?" Groaned the dwarf pulling on his team uniform.  
He staggered into the kitchen to make some coffee before realising the machine despite still being in working condition wasn't there.

"Randy, what have you done with the coffee machine!?" he yelled putting the kettle on instead. 

"...It met an untimely demise." Came he reply,

"Right." Laughed Thorin downing his tea, "Well I'll see you at eleven, babe." 

"Bye, Good luck!"

With that he grabbed his keys and bag and headed out the door down to the training feilds, Glancing at his watch he smiled in satisfaction. For once he wasn't going to be late. He had been nearly a week with Thranduil and his life was beginning to make so many changes for the better. There was something about the elf that just made things so much easier. 

Jogging onto the training feild he saw his coach and two other members of his team warming up.

"Oakensheild! This is very unlike you, how on earth did you manage to get here early?" Asked Coach quite seriously.

Thorin shrugged, "I learnt how to shut my alarm off,"

"It worries me that you've only just worked that out, now get warming up!"

A few minutes later Dwalin came hurrying onto the pitch and playfully punched Thorin on the shoulder,

"My God Thorin! you're here before me, what the hell!" He exclaimed.

" Well, I'm becoming a new me. Organised, on time and always successful." He replied proudly.

"Yeah, that won't last.."

"Oh, shut up."

_____________________

Thranduil stretched languidly and gracefully slid out of bed before padding into the kitchen and making a light breakfast. He was so incredibly excited to watch Thorin in the game and sighed when he saw it was only 8 am. But instead of waiting around he decided to treat it as 3 hours to get ready instead. 

To start he had a long shower and made sure to use the best smelling soaps and shampoos. After he got out the elf wrapped his hair in a towel turban and applied a mud mask to his face, frowning as he realised the tube was nearly empty. 

Male humans and dwarves never usually went to such extremes with beauty but some male elves tended to equal each other with looks, makeup and nail polish alike. 

Speaking of nail polish Thranduil then rummaged through his extensive collection trying to find the perfect colour to match the outfit he had chosen last night. It was starting to get warmer now that June had come around so the elf had chosen a white short sleeved t shirt that was very slightly cropped, frayed denim shorts and beige suede sandals.

At last he decided on a nude shade with peach undertones. When his perfectly shaped nails were dry he proceeded to wash off the mask, grinning in satisfaction at the smoothness of his skin.

He then fixed his damp hair, blow drying it perfectly straight. He chose some sparkly earrings and silver hoops to go next to them in the second piercing.

By this time it was nearly 10:30 and there was just enough time for a little makeup before he had to leave.

Thranduil, being the fashionista he was, was a huge fan of makeup and had far too much for his own good. However today he decided he would go easy on it and applied only a little concealer and mascara.

After everything was done he grabbed his bag and headed out the door before locking it safely and running down the stairs beaming excitedly.

..............

The football (soccer for yo Americans) pitch was surrounded with many students and teachers all coming to watch the game, in the center all lined up were the two teams of dwarves. On one side stood Blueborn and on the other an unfamiliar team from another university.

Overwhelmed by the crowds Thranduil struggled through people to find a seat where he could see Thorin but there didn't seem to be alot of options untill,

"Thran!" He turned to see a familiar hand waving at him and grinned at the black haired elf before wading over to him.  
Sìla grabbed his hand and pulled him into the front row where he was sitting with his friend.

"Thran, hi, I haven't seen you in ages!" Exclaimed Thranduil's brother pulling him into a hug, "Why are you here? your totally not into football."

"My Boyfriend's in the team." Replied Thranduil looking along the line for said boyfriend.

"OMG! Boyfriend!? Thranduil Iona Greenleaf, why do I not know about this!?" demanded Sìla still smiling.

"Sorry!" Laughed the blonde, "I meant to text you but I forgot and we've only been together for a week anyway."

"Oh whatever, which one is he?" Asked Sìla squinting at the lined up players.

"Erm, oh there he is! 3rd from the left! The one with the unbrushed hair, ugh seriously Thorin."

"Oh yeah! I see him, he's pretty cute actually." 

"Aw, isn't he just." Sighed the blonde staring heart eyes at the dwarf who noticed and waved back smiling broadly.

"Aww, he's waving at you!" Cried Sìla excitedly "Hello Thorin! I'm Sìla, Thrandy's nice brother!" He yelled across the pitch. 

"Ugh Sìla stop! Your so embarrassing!" Laughed Thranduil.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY PLEASE BE SEATED!" Came the referee's voice through a speaker, the crowd instantly settled down and silenced. 

"BLUEBORN, THILBURY I WANT A CLEAN GAME PLEASE, CAPTAINS STEP FORWARD."

Two Scary looking dwarves staring daggers at each other stepped into the centre, the ball was thrown into the air and the starting whistle blew. The players spread out on each side and the ball flew between them so fast Thranduil could barely keep up watching it and fixated himself on gazing at Thorin instead. 

____________________ 

They were only 9 minutes into the match and Thorin was already exhilarated. The adrenaline running through his veins spured him on to run over and tackle the ball from a blonde boy on the opposition though he did feel a little bad after as the boy was at least a head shorter and clearer younger than him. However the pity was soon diminished as he saw Thranduil cheering wildly in the crowd. Dodging a wannabe tackler he headed towards the goal and just as he was going in the that final kick a massive dwarf rammed into him knocking him flat over, hitting his head hard. 

"NO! YOU BITCH-BANGING, THUG FACED SON OF SATAN! CALL HIM OFF YOU IDIOT OF A REFEREE!'" Heard Thranduil scream at the top of his lungs.

The whistle blew and the ref held up a yellow warning card to the offender who marched off shouting rude stuff at the Blueborn players.

The game resumed.  
The players seemed quite evenly matched and it was hard to tell who was going to win. At half time the score was 4-4 and everybody was anxiously awaiting the next half. Because there were so many people the spectators were all permitted to stay in their seats while the players re hydrated.

At last the game was back on and the crowd was getting especially involved. Thranduil noticed that Thorin was keeping to the side lines since the incident and hoped it wasn't due to injury.

For the next 25 minutes neither side scored and the spectators were getting restless.  
There were 5 minutes left and both team coaches were shouting at their players to pick up the pace. Thranduil could hear Thorin being yelled at to 'Get in the bloody midfield!' And waved encouragingly as his boyfriend managed to re aquire the ball. It was the last 30 seconds and everyone was on the edge of their seat in anticipation.  
Thorin focused hard on avoiding the defenders. He swerved a few minor threats, slid slightly to the right and finally delivered the final kick.  
The Thilbury Goaly lunged desperatly but wasn't quick enough, in the final 10 seconds the ball hit the back of the net and instantly all the Blueborn supporters erupted into screams and cheers before running onto the pitch.

Thorin saw Thranduil sprinting towards him absolutely beaming and very nearly crying. He hurried over to him and lifted him up so that the elf's legs were wrapped around his waist. Before either could think they crashed their lips together and the world around them melted away. That is until...

"Well whaddaya know, I was right. Thrandy IS banging his way through the whole football team!" came a sly familiar voice.

"Gildîn!" Gasped Thranduil jumping off of Thorin.

"The one and only." 

"Get the hell away from us, I don't wanna see you!" Spat Thranduil. 

"Ooh, Feisty little bitch. How unlike you, y'know you might wanna talk to me a little better seeing as I'm the one inheriting Greenwood inc. when Dad snuffs it. Which, considering all this heart surgery shtick, should only be a matter of time."

"You can't say that!" Yelled Thranduil tears threatening.

"Funny" sneared Gildîn grabbing Thranduil by the hair, "I just did."

Before Thorin could act a hardback book hit Gildîn smack in the head, he released Thranduil and turned to see a very angry Sìla marching towards him.

"Oh, hey, the other brat's arrived. Thanks, Sìla, I lost my copy of To Kill A Mocking Bird." He quiped nastily. 

"Just piss off Gildîn, nobody wants you around." replied Sìla icily.

"Apart from Dad in his dying hour." Smirked Gildîn.  
before anyone could react Sìla punched Gildîn hard in the jaw. 

"Little Faggot!" Shouted Gildîn lunging at his twin brother,

Thranduil stood by shocked as a small crowd began to gather chanting 'fight fight fight fight.' The twins continued to hit and kick each other and ended up the the ground each trying to gain the upper hand.  
Both elves had instant bruising on their faces and were not opposed to creating more. 

"Please both of you, stop!" Screamed Thranduil over the chanting, he went to try and break it up but Thorin wrapped a strong arm around him pulling him well away from the scene.  
At last Coach barged through the crowd and dragged the brothers away from each other.

Thorin took Thranduil's hand and hurried him away from the crowd towards the apartments wrapping an arm protectively around the elf. 

They reached a bench and sat down. Thorin instantly wrapped the blonde in a hug, stroking his hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Sniffed Thranduil. "They used to be so close."

"Thran, Sweetheart, don't worry about me. what's important is that you didn't get mixed up in that."

"Yeah, I guess. Its just what he said about my Dad, it hit deep y'know." Replied Thranduil.

"I know, I know." Comforted the brunette "but he's gonna be absolutely fine."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the birds twitter in the trees.

"Thorin." 

"Yeah?"

"You were so amazing in that match. So. Amazing."

"Aw, thanks so much, Thran. That bitch banging, thug faced son of satan though!" He laughed.

"Oh God, you heard that?" Giggled the blonde.

"I think the whole pitch heard it ,honey, you didn't exactly whisper it."

"Thorin?"

"Yeah?" 

"I love you."

"I-I love you too, Thran."

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon...


End file.
